


The Returning Lifestyle

by hidden_messages



Series: Systematic Reconstruction [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_messages/pseuds/hidden_messages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say things happen for a reason."</p><p>"WELL THERE BETTER BE A BLOODY GOOD ONE FOR THIS."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Wake up_

_My love_

_Never thought you’d make me, break me_

_Now I’m up from below_

_Such a brilliant star you are_

_And will your love keep burning baby_

_Burn a hole right through my eyes_

_And these short times feel like no time_

_I thought you ought to know_

_I’m so far gone now I’ve been running on empty_

_I’m so far gone now_

_Do you wanna take me on?_

_Do, do you, do you know?_

_Do you know how long I’ve waited?_

_To look up from below_

_Just to find someone like you?_

 

Gabriel’s heart was completely obliterated when Sam’s finger pulled that trigger; Heaven could have come cascading down around his shoulders and he wouldn’t have noticed. Sam Winchester had been manipulated and threatened since the day he was born; actually, it was more like the day his parent’s union had been decided by the big wigs upstairs. And Sam had fought every action made against him and still came out fighting. Sam had made some pretty bad decisions yes, Gabriel would admit to that, but Sam had almost always done it because he fighting against the will of a higher power than himself.

Suddenly the powerful Archangel within Gabriel rose up, sitting power with his vessel that he had not connect with for hundreds of years. He _was not_ going to lose Sam Winchester and let his brother _win._ Gabriel had died for that son of a bitch, the least Sam could do is come back fighting from this.

Reaching down into the depths of his grace, Gabriel tapped deep into his archangel mojo. His eyes snapped open, blazing like wildfire.

He stretched out, his fingers grasping the edges of Sam’s soul.

“Oh no Mr Winchester, you aren’t going _anywhere._ ” He murmured, powerful undertones slipping into his voice.

With a sharp tug he pulled and a bright light flew back into Sam’s body, it’s glow filling the entire room. Gabriel then fell forwards, kneeling on the floor beside Sam with his hands place on Sam’s muscular chest.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel pulled all his power into a tight ball.

“Stay with me Sammy.” He whispered, before pushing his grace into Sammy, healing him from the inside out.

Then the world turned black for Gabriel.

~~~

Sam didn’t feel any pain at first, which was a little bit disappointing. After all the pain Lucifer had put him through was alive, he at least expected the pain to step up a level as soon as he was dead. That was the strange thing, the pain just stopped. Everything around Sam was black, a pitch dark, can’t see your hand in front of your face type black. The weird thing was that he wasn’t scared, happy or burning. He was just, floating. And for a while that was okay.

Then, after an undetermined amount of time Sam felt a strange sensation on what he assumed was his lower back, depending on what form he was in. He hoped to whatever God was in Heaven that he wasn’t a demon, otherwise he’d have to possess some poor bastard and get a hunter to gank him there and then.

Anyway, the strange sensation.

The sensation itself felt like someone was loosely grasping the bottom of his t-shirt with fumbling fingers. Then he thought he heard some scolding him in the distance, but he wasn’t really sure. And it wasn’t like he could turn his head and see where the source of the sound was coming from; he wasn’t even sure he had a head.

And for some odd reason he wasn’t as freaked out by that as he probably should have been.

Ripples of pain then began to shoot through Sam. At first they felt like the beginnings of pins and needles that you get in your toes when your feet fall asleep but then they grew worse. Gradually the pain level built, soon reaching that of the sensation of burning.

Maybe this is the beginning of my punishment, Sam thought. Relishing the pain as penance for what he had done on Earth.

I’m sorry, he cried out as his thoughts turned to Gabriel. Then as the pain level rose even more, he screamed.

I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU, I’M SORRY.

If Sam could cry, tears would be cascading down his face with the pain shooting through him now at an unimaginable level.

Abruptly, the pain stopped and Sam heard a loud voice echoing in the space around him.

“Stay with me Sammy.”

And Sam’s world began to burn.

~~~

Gabriel slowly returned to consciousness, but he daren’t open his eyes. He could slowly feel the numbness retreating from his fingers and toes, but something felt off.

And he wasn’t sure why.

However, he could hear low voices coming from across the other side of the room and curiosity was getting the better of him, well and confusion at the fact he couldn’t hear them.  

He slowly cracked one eye open, and then the other. The motel room was dark and smoky, with blackened windows that looked like they had been involved in some horrific explosion. Placing his hands on the blackened carpet, Gabriel pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked round warily. The room itself looked horrific; the curtains were singed and hanging off their rails, with black scorch marks scattered along the walls. It looked like a hurricane made if wild fire had swept through the room, devastating every item within these four walls.

Gabriel gasped quietly as he spotted Sam’s shoe hanging off the singed bed, he tried to stand up but he could barely lift one leg up before the other knee buckled. He cried out weakly, wondering what on earth had happened to him.

Sam’s foot twitched and a quiet cough came from on top of the bed and Gabriel collapsed back onto the floor with sheer relief. Gabriel choked back a sob and tried to fight the tears escaping from his eyes but he couldn’t; the relief at having Sam breathing once more was completely overwhelming.

A little while later, after Gabriel’s head began to clear and he could think a little more clearly, he realised he was in some major trouble. Firstly, and most importantly, his grace had gone AWOL. This scared him completely shitless, as he was completely defenceless.

Slowly, the door to the battered motel room opened slowly. Gabriel snapped his head up quickly, glancing across to the door to see who the intruder was, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he saw Cas and Dean inching their way in past all the debris.

“Oh thank goodness Cas.” He sighed, his head falling back onto the carpet with a quiet thump. “Not sure what’s going on.”

He felt someone crouch by his side, but by this time Gabriel’s eyes had fallen shut again; the effort at lifting his head up wiping the energy he once had.

“Sammy’s okay, he’s just unconscious.” Dean called from what Gabriel assumed was Sam’s bedside.

“Safe house.” Gabriel coughed. “We can talk there.”

“I quite agree.” Cas replied, and Gabriel felt the ground fall away from him as Cas picked him up and placed him on the bed next to Sam. “Dean if you would kindly sit on the bed next to Sam, I shall fly this bed to the safe house.”

Giggling weakly Gabriel took the opportunity to snuggle closer to Sam. “Bed knobs and broom sticks.”

“Great film.” Mumbled Dean, smiling tightly.

“You got that right Dean-o.” Gabriel managed to mumble before passing out once more.

~~~

Dean absolutely hated being zapped anywhere, and Cas was well aware of that. But this was one of the only occasions where he was willing to make an exception. Dean had honestly thought he had lost his brother when he set his sights on that burning motel room, it was like someone tried to gank a wendigo and failed.

He swayed for a minute before shaking his head and climbing off the bed, hovering by Sammy.

“We must get him to a bed.” Cas murmured, placing his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “Both he and Gabriel will need plenty of rest so they are able to recover.”

“M’fine.” Gabriel grumbled before sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. As he tried to stand up Dean saw him swaying and rushed round to steady him.

“Woah, hold up there Bolt, you aren’t going anywhere.”  Dean muttered, setting Gabriel back into a seating position on the bed.

At that moment, a weird feeling of overwhelming emotion swept over Dean. He realised how fragile Gabriel was, and how much he had drained his own batteries to save Sam. Despite all their differences and all that Gabriel had done, Dean now felt overwhelming gratitude towards the delicate archangel next to him.

Deciding it would be better to get this damned chickflick moment over now before Sammy became conscious Dean turned and hugged the angel tightly, and a little awkwardly before coughing and turning back to Cas. “Shall we put Sam on the bed in there?”

Cas smiled at Dean before nodding and tucking his arms under Sam’s shoulders. Walking round, Dean picked up Sam’s huge feet and began walking backwards into the plush master bedroom.  After setting Sam down on the bed Cas snapped Sam into some simple baggy jogging bottoms and thin grey t-shirt.

“Thanks Cas.” Dean said wearily, turning round to pull a chair next to the bed to watch Sam. But Cas placed a hand on his arm and stopped him.

“I believe we need to let Gabriel and Sam acclimatise to each other first. What Gabriel did was not easy at all, and we need to figure out what has happened to Gabriel’s grace while Sam recovers.”

“You needn’t worry Dean; I’m not going to steal your brother’s virtue while you’re not in the room.” Gabriel chuckled as he stumbled through the door and fell onto the bed next to Sam.

“I should bloody hope you’re not.” Dean grumbled. He turned, pressing a soft kiss to Cas’ cheek before murmuring, “I’m gonna go grab some water for these two.” and slowly walked out the room in search of the kitchen.

~~~

“Is my grace still here?” Gabriel asked quietly, disturbing silent atmosphere of the room; drawing Cas’ penetrating gaze away from the door where he’d stared since Dean had left the room.

Castiel was silent for a moment before he answered. “Yes, your grace is still within your vessel. But,” Cas paused and looked carefully at Gabriel. “It is incredibly weak, and your vessel, unless I am very much mistaken, has taken on human functions to take care of the vessel whilst you heal.”

Slowly Gabriel lifted his hand and snapped. Nothing happened. “Well shit.” He mumbled. “What the hell am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to _act human_?”

Tilting his head, Cas eyed him for a moment before replying. “I am not the correct person to ask that question to. I believe you should talk to Dean.”

Gabriel nodded, not looking forward to that particular conversation. Despite the fact that Gabriel had been on amicable terms with the older Winchester for a while, they were two very different people, and- “Dean is not teaching me when I need to piss.” He burst out suddenly, and if he wasn’t having such a freak out about suddenly being human, he would have laughed at the faint red tinge that appeared on Castiel’s cheeks.

“No, I do not believe that would be very appropriate.” Castiel muttered, looking up when Dean walked back in with two glasses of water in his hands.

Dean placed one glass on the table and handed one to Gabriel.

Cautiously, Gabriel brought the glass to his lips and sniffed cautiously. In his entire existence he had never actually drunk anything other than beer, sweet wine or Asgardian mead. So water was a new thing for him.

“You do know you’re supposed to drink that right?” Dean muttered sarcastically under his breath.

“Believe it or not Dean-o, I actually do.” Gabriel snapped in reply and took a tentative sip. He swallowed noisily before gulping down the rest of the glass. Didn’t realise I needed that, Gabriel thought glumly.

Setting the glass on the table with a loud clunk, Gabriel sat up and stretched before yawning loudly.

“I believe that to be a sign that you need to sleep Gabriel.” Castiel noted.

Dean just rolled his eyes as Gabriel pulled a face and yawned again.

“What about Sam?” He mumbled, closing his eyes.

“Sam’s body is still recovering from the effects of your grace; he will come round soon enough.” Dean blurted out, the ‘will’ in his sentence implying that Sammy had no choice but to wake up, otherwise he’d receive a heavenly beating once Dean made his way upstairs and stayed there.

Soon sleep over came Gabriel, and he really started to appreciate what being human really meant.

~~~

Gabriel wasn’t accustomed to waking up from a very deep sleep, and it was a very odd experience. His eyes felt heavy and his throat felt like a desert, not exactly pleasant he thought grumpily.

Suddenly, something shifted on the other side of the bed and Gabriel’s eyes snapped open. His eyes flickered over to Sam’s hunched figure lying next to him, with Sam’s face almost resting on Gabriel’s shoulder. And as Gabriel watched he could see the flickers of pain as they flashed across Sam’s face. They weren’t the product of nightmares, Gabriel was sure of that. As he watched he gradually began to think Sam was reliving memories, and painful memories at that.

Gabriel was soon drawn out of his deep thought process by Cas carrying a tray laden with breakfast into the room and placing it on the little table by Gabriel’s side of the bed.

“Please eat as much as you can.” Cas began, glancing at the tray before looking back at Gabriel again.

Gabriel noticed Cas’ gaze lingering on the fruit. Like I’m eating that crap, he thought grumpily. Human or not I need chocolate to survive.

“There is enough for both you and Sam, should he come round. There is fresh water in this jug and please shout if you need anything.”

“I feel like you’re babying me Cas what’s going on?”

Cas stiffened which made Gabriel suspicious almost immediately. “You are fragile and I merely wish that you make a speedy recovery.”

Setting a stony glare he pointed at the chair by the bed. “Sit, and talk quickly.” He glowered and waited for Cas to start talking.

“Dean and I were merely discussing the implications of your actions on your bond with Sam, and we have come to the conclusion that as well as the human attributes you have acquired, the bond may have also increased your vulnerability.

“Why?” Gabriel snapped, glaring at the banana on the tray out of the corner of his eye.

“You are already not acting quite as you usually would, and the bond can be used to detect or absorb the emotions of your mate. So due to the fact that no strong angelic presence is controlling your bond, we think that you may start absorbing and exemplifying Sam’s emotions.”

“There is no bond.” Gabriel muttered. “Sam made his feelings quite clear.”

“Gabriel, do you seriously not understand your own feelings?” Cas asked loudly, “this heavenly bond will tie you and Sam Winchester together for eternity, yet by ignoring it you are tearing each other to pieces, and hindering the recovery of your grace.” Cas’ expression was fuming, but he clearly didn’t want to disturb Sam who was still lying next to Gabriel.

“It got too messy, so I ran.” Gabriel eventually said, his voice no more than a whisper. His emotions felt so raw, so human, and he was nothing more than a scared, broken archangel.

Useless.

“I shall leave you for now.” Castiel said before getting up. “I suspect Sam shall be coming round soon and I shall keep Dean away for as long as possible so you may calm Sam down.”

“Calm him? Why- oh.” Gabriel stopped. Sam wouldn’t know where he was, he had killed himself less than 24 hours ago after all.

“He may express feelings of discomfort at being here. You must convince him that what he sees is real and you have truly returned.” Cas paused and peered at Gabriel closely for a second. “I also suspect that the intense feelings of human emotion you are experiencing are down to the damaged bond between you and Sam; his shattered emotions are leaking through and you are absorbing them.”

“Of course.” Gabriel murmured under his breath. “Wait, why didn’t I think of that?”

“Because you are a little emotional and the moment and unable to think clearly.” Cas replied dutifully, before smiling a little and stepping backwards towards the door. “Good luck brother.” He whispered before closing the door.

Gabriel took the opportunity to run his fingers through Sam’s soft hair. “I’m sorry Sammy, I’m so sorry.”

~~~

In the midst of the burning, the pain suddenly vanished.

Sam felt like he floating on a cool body of water when suddenly something yanked on his ankle and dragged him upwards. As he felt his body rise higher and higher in this strange, unimaginable environment his throat began to feel tight. Sam also noticed the air was becoming thicker, and thicker. It was becoming harder for Sam to breathe and he started to panic; he didn’t know where he was or what was happening and this frightened him a great deal.

Suddenly, Sam felt like he could breathe properly again, like he’d broken the surface of a great body of water. With a jolt Sam realised his eyes were closed, and he could open them. This was both a relief and absolutely bloody terrifying; Sam wasn’t sure which feeling was more overwhelming.  It couldn’t be Hell, Sam thought with a small sense of relief. Lucifer would have had him screaming in pain within the first 30 seconds, but if he wasn’t in hell, where was he?

There was movement on the bed, or maybe sofa, next to Sam but he couldn’t work out who it was. It was too soft and delicate to be Dean, yet too relaxed and fluid to be Cas. Yet the way this person moved and breathed was achingly familiar, yet foreign at the same time, like Sam hadn’t heard it in such a long time he’d almost forgotten what it was like.

With a sense of dread, Sam realised that the person next to him had stopped moving, and was probably staring at him, knowing full well he was awake.  However, the voice he heard next was not a voice he ever expected to hear again.

“Sammy, open your eyes, please, open your eyes.” This voice sounded tortured, broken, and weak. So far from the Gabriel Sam had known but that was deniably him.

Sam’s eyes snapped open. “Gabriel?” He whispered, staring into the brown eyes of the archangel next to him.  “But, _no_ , you’re dead. I- I got you killed!”

“No, Sammy, no you didn’t. The god squad upstairs got me killed because they thought it would be a good idea to leave you to enjoy Lucifer’s temper tantrum.”

Pushing up against the pillows, Sam scrambled up; trying to back away from Gabriel. “Please don’t say that.” He whimpered, his eyes fluttering closed. “Just get on with it please; just give me what I deserve. No sugar coating.”

All Sam wanted was to receive the pain he deserved. In all honesty Lucifer had really outdone himself this time, and Sam could barely begin to comprehend the pain heading this way if this was Lucifer’s starting point.

“Sammy, listen to me please.” Gabriel pleaded, placing his hand on Sam’s thigh.

Flinching, Sam scrabbled out of bed, stumbling across the room until he had backed himself in a corner. There was a weird throbbing in his chest and in his left temple, but he tried to ignore it for now. Looking up he could see Gabriel hadn’t moved after Sam had run away from him, but once he saw Sam settled in the corner he slowly climbed off the bed and walked towards Sam.

“I’m so sorry. I keep saying it but that’s all I can say. All my life I’ve been running, causing trouble and getting people killed. I’m sorry.” He sobbed, his breaths coming in short bursts as he felt a panic attack coming on.

Sam was so caught up in his own world of pain he barely noticed Gabriel crouch down in front of him until a hand settled on his knee. He screamed.

~~~

Gabriel never, ever wanted to hear that sound come out of Sam’s mouth ever again. Whoever, and whatever beings had done their dirty work to make Sam produce that sound, Gabriel was going to make them pay soundly.

Taking a deep breath Gabriel grasped Sam’s face in both hands, forcing Sam to face. “Samuel Winchester, I want you to listen to me very carefully. This is real, so very humanly real, and I’m back. I’m here, and I’m not going away. Lucifer or any other douche bag angels aren't going to come near my mate, understood?” Gabriel just watched as Sam sat silently, just staring. He took that as a positive that Sam was listening so he carried on. “Yes, I said mate. I’m saying that now because I was too much of a coward to say it last time. I know you feel it somewhere in that big heart of yours Sammy, you’ve just got to let my grace flow. This is unfinished bond is killing us both, you getting a weird throbbing in your head?”

Sam nodded mutely and pointed to his chest.

“Your chest too? Blimey, this bond is stronger than I thought.” Gabriel broke off, his thoughts spinning off in various directions.

But Sam’s quiet voice drew him out of his dream state.

“You were dead, hell, I’m _supposed_ to be dead.” He whispered, voice cracking.

“I was, but it turns out hiding a bit of grace in some old porn can do the world of good. And I almost lost you, but you can’t escape me.”

“And now you’re back.” Sam continued, still eyeing Gabriel carefully.

“Yes I am.”

“You’re really back.” A small smile began to spread across Sam’s face, whilst a small tear made its way down Sam’s pale tear stained cheek.

Gabriel just picked up Sam’s hand in both of his own and kissed it.

“Let’s get you back into bed kiddo. I’ll explain everything when you’re a little more settled.” Tugging on Sam’s hand Gabriel lead him towards the bed, pulling him down and snuggling next to him. “Welcome back.” He whispered before kissing Sam’s lips softly. “Missed you Sammy.”  Gabriel could feel the slow movement as Sam’s lips relaxed against his and ever so slightly kissed him back. Smiling softly, Gabriel leant back, gazing at the light blush that slowly made its way across Sam’s cheeks. Linking his fingers with one of Sam’s large hands lying limp in his lap, Gabriel squeezed it before speaking. “Now Sammy, don’t tell me you’re blushing?”

“M’not blushing.” Sam grumbled, before yawning loudly. “Anyway, what’s the matter with you, you’re different…” Sam trailed off, evidently thinking about something until he yawned again.

“I’ll explain it all tomorrow Sammykins.” Gabriel whispered as Sam reclined back into the soft pillows, falling asleep almost instantly.  For a few moments Gabriel watched Sam sleep, before kissing his temple softly and falling asleep himself.

~~~

After only his second experience of sleeping, Gabriel could totally empathise with people who struggled to get out of bed. Lying in a cocoon of warm duvet was certainly the place to be, and- Gabriel’s snapped open, releasing he was encased in a very large pair of muscular arms, smiling softly Gabriel kissed Sam’s shoulder before snuggling close. And the fact that Sam was here made it all the better.

A little while later Gabriel felt Sam shift slightly as he woke up before stiffening as he realised Gabriel was in his arms. Holding his breath, Gabriel tried to remain relaxed, waiting for Sam to relax. But after a few moments when his breathing picked up, he knew he had to do something.

He sat up slowly and rolled onto his stomach, not moving too quick as he didn’t want to get crushed by the very impressive muscles Sam was packing.

“Morning Sammy.” He said softly, reaching up to cup Sam’s cheek. “You alright over there?”

“Yeah, I, I just wasn’t sure where I was. I-”

Gabriel cut him off before Sam started to panic. “Sammy, its fine. You’re with me, in my safe house, and you are very much alive. Understand?”

Even as Gabriel spoke he could see Sam visibly relax which was a good sign. Frustratingly, if he had some grace he could pump some reassurance through the bond, but he just had to make do with feeling confident and hoped that got through somehow.

“I’m sorry.” Sam mumbled, “I didn’t want to hurt anyone else.”

“Oh Sam.” Gabriel sighed. “Half the shit that has gone down wasn’t your fault, and you’ve been manipulated by higher power before you were even born. Yes, you’ve made some frankly awful decisions, but you’ve always done what you though was right.” Then he added quietly, “it’s not like I’m innocent is it?”

Sam laughed bitterly. “I guess.”

“Change of subject.” Gabriel announced. “We can continue this serious talk later, but I want to get to know my Winchester a bit more before I share him with his brother and the angel out back.”

“Dean and Cas are here?” Sam asked, his face lighting up.

“Yes, which is exactly why we will not be going near them until I’ve had my cuddles  and-”

To Gabriel’s surprise, it was Sam that interrupted him then. “And you’ve told me what’s going with you. And don’t downplay anything because you haven’t snapped anything yet and we’ve been awake for at least 5 minutes.” Sam pulled his signature bitchface, and as if on cue, Gabriel’s stomach gave a loud rumble. Looking confused, Sam looked down at Gabriel’s stomach. “Is that your _stomach?_ ” He asked incredulously.

“Yes.” He sighed, knowing Sam wouldn’t stop pestering him until he knew why. “Basically, long story short, in the process of pulling your sexy ass back here from going upstairs I fucked up my grace. And while it recovers I’m human, so I’m looking after this vessel for a bit.”

“I did this?” Sam muttered, looking utterly terrified.

“No you did not Samuel Winchester, you snap out of that right now.  _This_ is what happens when you lock yourself in a porno and don’t ease yourself back into using your grace, and to be honest, I haven’t done anything that required more than the minimal use of my grace in _centuries_!” Gabriel snuggled even closer than before and rested his chin on Sam’s muscular chest.

“Thank you.” Sam whispered, and Gabriel saw him try to swipe away the tear before it could be seen.

“Oh no you don’t Sammy dear.” He scolded and grabbed Sam’s hand, “Those are manly tears, let them flow.”

Nodding, Sam leant down and tentatively kissed Gabriel. He was nervous, Gabriel could tell, but it still felt like coming home and Gabriel could feel the strength of his bond with Sam powering through his veins.

Feeling a surge of confidence Gabriel began kissing harder, slipping his hands into Sam’s hair and sliding his tongue along Sam’s lower lip. But he didn’t want to push Sam any further, not yet, he wasn’t ready. So Gabriel settled for making out with Sam like a horny teenager for ages, loving every single breathy moan he drew from Sam.

Eventually they both drew apart, panting.

“Breakfast time then Moose?” Gabriel asked, his fingers still stroking Sam’s hair.

“Yeah, I am kinda hungry.” Sam admitted.

Gabriel climbed over Sam, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, before offering his hand to Sam. “Come on then, I think I smell pancakes.”

Rolling his eyes Sam took Gabriel’s hand and rolled out of bed, glancing down in surprise as he saw the pajamas he was dressed in. “Did _you_ put these on?”

“No,” Gabriel sniffed, “Dean did.”

“Are you jealous Gabriel?” Sam asked smirking.

Gabriel just pouted.  “No…”

Sam leant forward and kissed Gabriel softly. “I’m still not sure if I’m allowed to do that.”

“You are more than welcome.” Gabriel purred, “But now, pancakes.”

~~~

Sam followed Gabriel out into the corridor, padding along the soft carpet, eyes gazing around the corridor. “Is this your house?”

“Yup. You like it?” Gabriel asked.

“I love it.” Sam breathed, gaping into the spectacular bathroom as they passed. He was just about to ask Gabriel if they could take a detour via the bathroom when he heard voices from behind a closed door and he froze.

Gabriel turned round and took Sam’s hand. “It’s okay; it’s just Dean and Cas. They won’t hurt you, they’ve been worried sick. C’mon, it’s just a door.”

Sam nodded and held his breath, a bundle of nerves swimming about in his stomach.

As soon as Gabriel knocked on the door the voices stopped immediately, slowly Gabriel pushed the door open, pulling Sam behind him as he walked into the room.

The feeling that swept through Sam as his eyes fell on his brother sitting with Cas at the table was indescribable. Sam was aware he probably looked like utter shit, but Dean looked so relieved to see him standing that Sam thought a bath could wait.

“Hey Sammy. How you feeling?” Dean asked, slowly rising from the table.

Sam couldn’t reply; his voice had stopped working all together. Instead he dropped Gabriel’s hand and pulled Dean into the tightest hug he had ever given his brother; holding on so tight he didn’t ever want to let go. He couldn’t speak; Sam had no idea what to say. Sam had killed himself, how on earth could he begin to apologise for that, but in truth he had no idea what had been going on in his brain half the time.

 Luckily for Sam, Dean spoke first.

“Before you even begin to think about doing anything stupid, what happened was not your fault. We _will_ fix you, understood?”

“I know, it’s- it’s just hard believing that for once I didn’t screw up.” Sam’s voice was muffled as his head was buried in Dean’s shoulder trying to not to cry.

“Your brother is correct Sam.” Cas’ deep voice came from somewhere to Sam’s right. “You fought incredibly hard against Lucifer, he is deceptive and cruel. You weren’t in your right mind due to your experiences with him.”

Sam stood back from Dean and held his hand out to Cas. “I’m sorry Cas.”

Gripping Sam’s hand tightly and shaking it Cas just smiled sadly.

A hand then pulled at Sam’s, looking down Sam saw Gabriel smiling at him fondly. He winked before plastering his usual grin across his face. “Dean-o, unless I am very much mistaken you owe me pancakes?”

To Sam’s complete and utter surprise Dean agreed and shuffled over to the kitchen cabinets, pressing a kiss to Cas’ forehead as he passed.

Sam’s loud snort had Dean’s head turning. “What you laughing at, bitch?”

“Since when did you become so domestic, jerk?” Sam quipped back, smiling at Dean’s red cheeks.

With a loud ‘oof’ Sam fell into the sofa he was standing in front of, and grunted as Gabriel scrambled into his lap.

Clearly things were going to be very touchy-touchy in this relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of hours after breakfast when Gabriel had started to feel a bit iffy. The pancakes had been absolutely heavenly, although he was a little bit disappointed when Sam had plucked the syrup bottle from his fingers and placed it on the other side of the table, claiming that ‘he had to watch his sugar levels or he’d give himself diabetes’. But then after he’d taken Sam on a guided tour of the garden, his lower back began to ache. It wasn’t too bad at first but by mid-afternoon he was in absolute agony.

Sam had gone to talk to Dean while he was working in the Impala to see what they wanted for dinner; it seemed that Gabriel’s cupboards restocked themselves so they’d decided to test out some old family favourites of Dean and take it from there.

Gabriel assumed Cas was with Dean, his brother never left Dean’s side the love sick puppy.  It did give him hope though, it showed that if someone as emotionally constipated as Dean could commit to a relationship with someone as creepy as Cas then there were limitless possibilities. He sighed at the thought, before deciding to get up off the sofa and grab some water. He hadn’t moved for three hours feigning tiredness, so he wouldn’t worry anyone with his stupid back.

Slowly, he rolled himself up into a sitting position, hissing loudly. “Fucking hell.” He cursed loudly, not hearing the opening and closing of the back door.

Reaching out, Gabriel placed his hand on the corner of the sofa and pushed himself up. At first he almost fell back down the feeling of pain was so overwhelming. He cried out but held himself steady, barely managing to stay upright when a figure ran in from the corridor.

It was Sam, his face a mask of concern. “Gabriel? Gabriel what’s the matter?”  He strode over to Gabriel, and lifted Gabriel’s arm over his shoulder. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Stop worrying, _ow_ , Sam, it’s just my back.”

Sam just shot him a worried look and didn’t say anything.  Gabriel didn’t know how to fill the silence as they walked into the bedroom he’d been in with Sam the previous night.  In fact, Sam only spoke once he’d made sure Gabriel was comfortable as he could be on the bed.

“You stay here, I’m going to go and get Cas.” He pressed a soft kiss to Gabriel’s forehead.

“Don’t you trust you own medical judgement?” Gabriel asked.

“As you know I can fixed a bullet wound with dental floss, but I’ve never treated an archangel turned human before.” Sam winked before quickly walking out of the room.

“There better be role play involved later!” Gabriel yelled to Sam’s retreating back, and he swore he heard a snigger as Sam rounded the corner.

Sighing loudly in the empty room, Gabriel began finding patterns along the ceiling to distract him from the pain in his back. If Gabriel was being honest, this pain scared him shitless; he hadn’t done anything to make his back hurt like this. Luckily he didn’t get to dwell on the issue to long when Sam marched back in followed by Cas.

Cas tilted his head for a moment as he stared at Gabriel lying on the bed, his face contorted in pain. “Please lie down on your back Gabriel.” He instructed.

“Can’t I just stay here?” He grumbled.

“No.” Sam  retorted and placed his hands on either side of Gabriel’s right hip. “Ready to roll towards me, on three?”

“Fine.” Gabriel mumbled and braced himself for the pain.

“One, two, three and roll!” Sam chanted, before rolling Gabriel onto his front.

“Fuck!” Gabriel hissed loudly, “that hurt.”

None of them were quite prepared though, for the scream that ripped from Gabriel’s lips as the tips of Cas’ fingers touched his lower back.

“What the fuck did you do Castiel?” Gabriel spat through gritted teeth.

“Nothing, which makes a great deal of sense, and I am sure that if you were not in your current predicament.”

“And what is that?” Sam growled and Gabriel knew if he wasn’t in so much pain right now he would have protective Sam on this bed quicker than Cas could fly.

“Firstly, the lower back pain indicates that you have acknowledged the bond that exists between you and Gabriel Sam, and so this has boosted the healing process of Gabriel’s grace, which means that only you, as Gabriel’s mate may touch his wing plains when he is in this state. Secondly, this healing process is trying to access parts of your angel being that are stuck between two plains of existence.”

“My wings…” Gabriel breathed.

“Yes. I believe that your human vessel is unable to cope with them in this form, and so they are holding themselves in a field of time until your body is ready for them.”

“What can you do to help him Cas?” Sam asked quietly, slowly rubbing his thumb across the palm of Gabriel’s hand that he held in his own.

“I can do nothing. But you, as his mate Sam, can. I recommend a massage as this should sooth the bond and remove the pain. Although it will have to be completed on a regular basis.”

“Is that it?” Sam sounded a little dubious, but to Gabriel it made perfect sense.

“Yes. I shall leave you too it.” Cas smiled and walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.

Despite his face being buried in a pillow, Gabriel could sense that Sam hadn’t moved.

“I won’t bite.” He grumbled lifting his head up to look at Sam. “I am a thing in pain and I want a massage.”

Sam chuckled and moved over to kneel next to Gabriel. “You’re not a thing, you’re an archangel.” His brown eyes were wide, honest and warm. And to be cheesy as fuck it truly felt like coming home for Gabriel as he looked into the eyes of Sam Winchester; his mate, Lucifer’s true vessel. Like Lucifer was going to come anywhere near Sam Gabriel thought angrily, Luci had caused more than enough shit that Gabriel would have to deal with eventually.

There was no chance for Gabriel to reply verbally before Sam had stood up again and walked over the wooden chest of draws over near the window.

When Gabriel had built this safe house he’d become rather attached to select pieces of furniture; this chest of draws being one of said pieces. Gabriel had been attracted to the soft colour of the wood, yet its rugged surface showed how it could probably sit through a tornado and come out the other side with a few bumps and bruises but nothing worse. In a way it reminded Gabriel of Sam; the softness of his heart and the road he’d travelled down since birth, a road Gabriel never wanted him to go down ever again.

Sam pulled one of the smaller draws open with a sharp shove and began digging around inside, obviously searching for something.

“What ya looking for Sammy?” Gabriel piped up, trying to twist his neck around without hurting his back so he could get a better look.

“Lotion.” Sam pulled out a purple bottle with a satisfied grin. “This should do the job.” He mumbled under his breath before striding over to the bed. His cheeks reddened slightly as he unscrewed the cap of the bottle.

“So, are you okay to take your top off or do you want me to help?” Sam asked, and Gabriel couldn’t help but detect the touch of embarrassment in Sam’s tone.

“Help, please.” He whimpered, as he tried lifting his arms over his shoulders and didn’t get very far at all.

Sam’s hands tugged at the bottom of Gabriel’s t-shirt before pulling it over one shoulder at a time; his large hands almost spanning the entire width of each one of Gabriel’s shoulder blades. There was a loud squelching noise before Sam spoke again.

“So I’m gonna start at your lower back, and tell me if it hurts too much. I’ve never done this before, but it can’t be that hard, right?”

Gabriel studiously ignored the fact that the end of Sam’s sentence sounded very much like a question.  But this was soon forgotten because as soon as Sam’s hands touched his back he let out a loud moan, and Sam’s hands stilled in response. “Jesus Christ Sammy don’t stop, that feels amazing!”

A huff of laughter was heard before Sam’s hands continued moving, as he did so Gabriel tried to minimise the pornographic moans he felt creeping up his throat. A comfortable silence descended as Sam’s hands worked their magic, and Gabriel could feel himself melting into a pile of mush. The rush of pleasure that was circulating his vessel was utterly mind-blowing; he’d never experienced anything like this before, even sex as an archangel couldn’t beat the pleasure of this. Maybe that meant that sex whilst he was human would be even better? Gabriel couldn’t be sure of this, he already knew that sex with your mate was beyond amazing, but he didn’t know how that differed in his situation considering Sam was human.

“You falling asleep on me Gabriel?” Sam called, poking a dimple in Gabriel’s spine.

“No.” Gabriel slurred and rolled his hips, trying to shift his position slightly. But as he moved his hips, his dick revelled in the friction it received, and Gabriel’s eyes snapped open. Had he really got hard from just a simple _massage_?! Breathing slowly he tried to relax, Sam wouldn’t notice. He’d almost finished Gabriel’s shoulders and Gabriel could get him to leave the room before getting up.

“Gabe, are you okay? You’re all tense suddenly.”

Oh fuck, Gabriel thought, perceptive moose. “M’fine.” He replied, trying to sit up until he remembered his boner and flopped back down, moaning quietly at the sudden contact. Through the lust building up in his brain, Gabriel was sure he wasn’t supposed to feel this turned on by his dick knocking against a duvet. “Back feels completely better. Yep, I’m good.”

Sam moved at sat on the Gabriel’s pillow, causing him to squeak before rolling over and bunching the duvet over his crotch. As soon as Sam’s eyes flicked down to the bunched duvet Gabriel’s face reddened.

“Have, have you got a boner?” Sam asked cautiously.

“Maybe.” Gabriel whispered.

“You know that’s perfectly normal right? For you to, ya know…” Trailing off Sam waved his hand in the air dismissively.

“Get in the mood?” Gabriel purred despite himself.

Blushing, Sam nodded in reply.

But, Sam still hadn’t moved, and that unnerved Gabriel a little. He’d stiffened up, almost like he was afraid to reach out and touch Gabriel.

“Sam?” Gabriel asked questioningly, his boner long forgotten.

“You know the rules Gabriel, have sex with Sam Winchester and you die!” Sam laughed bitterly, his hands folded tightly in his lap. “And you’ve already died once, who knows how you’ll go next!”

“Samuel Winchester, listen to yourself for crying out loud! I’m not going anywhere you absolute moron, it’s not like I have a choice!”

“You’re going to end up dead; I don’t deserve anyone as good as you.”

“I’m afraid I’m it kiddo.” Gabriel murmured, relaxing as Sam offered him a small smile in response.

Tentatively, Gabriel reached out and grabbed one of Sam’s hands. When Sam relaxed slightly Gabriel shuffled closer and closer until he was pressed tightly against Sam’s thigh.

“This is complete off track from the serious topic,” Sam began, a smirk playing on the edge of his lips, “but your boner is pressing right into my leg.”

“Sorry?” Gabriel trailed off… Unsure as to what he was supposed to do in this sort of situation.

“Feels pretty impressive considering we’ve just had a boner reducing discussion.”

“I’m not used to human emotions okay; I’m just not sure how to deal with it. Sex as an archangel was amazing but just grinding against a duvet feels even better.”

“I know, it must be weird for you, I’m sorry.” Sam let go of Gabriel’s hand and wrapped it round his shoulders instead. Gabriel relaxed and leaned into the curve of Sam’s shoulder, wondering if he’d always smelt this good.

“S’not your fault Sammy. I’ve just gotta deal with it until my grace gets better. It is weird though, I’m not going to deny that at all, usually sex with your mate gave the best feeling, but at the moment just getting off feels like it could wipe that completely off the map.”

“So, sex with me…”

“Would be the best thing either of us would ever experience.” Gabriel finished Sam’s sentence, smiling at the very prospect. “But we don’t have to do anything now, not until you’re comfortable.”

“I, it’s, it’s just nerves.” Sam stuttered, blushing fantastically. “Everyone who has sex with me dies; I’m bound to have a few reservations.”

“We can go as far as you want, whenever you want Sammy. As long as you’re here, I couldn’t give a crap about our extracurricular activities.” Twisting round, Gabriel reached up and pulled Sam into a kiss.

Gabriel let Sam relax into the kiss for a few moments, letting him relax. This continued for a while, until Gabriel couldn’t control himself any longer and his tongue traced along Sam’s lower lip, teasing, until Sam’s mouth opened willingly and Gabriel was free to explore. It seemed like this flicked a switch inside Sam, kick started the feral instincts Gabriel knew were inside him somewhere.

Without breaking the kiss Sam pulled Gabriel onto his lap, his fingers tangling themselves in Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel moaned loudly as Sam gave his hair an extra hard yank; clearly exposing one of his many kinks.

Breaking off the kiss reluctantly, Gabriel leant against Sam’s forehead, breathing loudly. He’d forgotten he’d actually need to breathe in this vessel.

Sam’s hands had drifted down to rest on Gabriel’s hips; just slightly above where Gabriel would prefer them to be. “You totally have a thing about your hair.” Sam whispered, sounded only slightly less breathless compared to Gabriel.

“So what if I do? I’ve got many ideas about how I can make you beg for mercy but I didn’t feel the need to explicitly tell you.”   

Sam made the most abnormal squeaking noise and Gabriel drew back to peer at him curiously. But now Sam now wore the most peculiar expression Gabriel had ever seen, it was almost _possessive._ Before Gabriel could even begin to question it Sam gripped Gabriel’s shirt tightly and pulled him into a kiss, but this was dirtier than before and Sam wasted no time tangling their tongues, trying to gain dominance.

Well Gabriel was having _none of that thank you very much_ , and responded fiercely, pressing his body as close to Sam’s as he could; causing Sam to fall back against the headboard with a loud thump.

“Sam.” Gabriel murmured breathlessly, “I hope you’re okay wi-” But Gabriel sentence was cut off as Sam started making his way down Gabriel’s neck, sucking and biting.

“I know perfectly well where this is going, so _shut up_.” Sam snarled in Gabriel’s ear, before returning to Gabriel’s neck to continue the trail of red marks he had already left. His hands had already snuck underneath Gabriel’s t-shirt, _when the hell did they get there,_ and were teasing the waist band of the jogging bottoms he’d thrown on earlier.

“Off, off, off.” Gabriel whimpered, tugging at Sam’s t-shirt; he was positively itching to get his hands on the impressive set of muscles Sam was hiding under that baggy t-shirt.

Sitting back with an exaggerated sigh Sam pulled his t-shirt over his head, chuckling as Gabriel’s mouth dropped open.

“Mine.” He moaned loudly, greedily eying Sam’s torso.

Lifting his hands, Gabriel slowly traced them down Sam’s chest, dragging his nails across Sam’s nipples; smiling as Sam hissed at the contact. Whilst he was doing that, he barely noticed the movement of Sam’s own hands until he felt Sam push down his jogging bottoms and palm him through his boxers.

Gabriel could help but arch into Sam’s hand, moaning loudly at the contact. He kicked off his jogging bottoms without moving away from Sam, whose hand had now pushed Gabriel’s boxers off and was slowly jacking him off.

“I hope I’m not the only one getting naked around here.” Gabriel mumbled, trying to get rid of Sam’s last layer of clothing without having to move. But as Gabriel shifted his hips and started grinding down onto Sam he could feel the tent from Sam’s dick inside his own trousers and Gabriel had waited long enough.

Leaning forward to kiss Sam softly, he slid backwards, pulling Sam’s trousers and boxers down.

“How do you even fit that in your pants?” Gabriel asked, before he could stop himself.

“I tuck it between my legs and pretend I have a vagina.” Sam quipped.

“I bet you do Samantha.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows before taking in as much of Sam’s dick as he gag reflex would allow. He bobbed up and down for a few seconds before sliding off with an obscenely loud ‘pop’.

“That all you can manage?” Sam taunted, “Not got much have you?”

Gabriel wasn’t sure where this burst of confidence had come from but he utterly loved it. “Didn’t want you to come too soon….” He trailed off, leaning down to lick up the underside of Sam’s dick. “We can have more fun with that later.” Scrambling up closer to Sam he settled himself in the younger Winchester’s lap.  He wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck and kissed him soundly, whimpering as he felt Sam’s dick brush against his own.

“I feel like that’s enough of that.” Sam murmured into Gabriel’s shoulder as he broke the kiss. “Now it’s my time to shine.”

Suddenly, Sam flipped their positions and he was towering over Gabriel with a hand either side of Gabriel’s head; penning him in.

“You got lube?” He asked whilst circling a finger round the edge of Gabriel’s hole.

Shoving his hand under the pillow Gabriel’s fingers clutched at the bottle of lube before throwing it at Sam. Wordlessly Sam clicked open the cap, and smothered his fingers in lube before slowly sliding his first finger into Gabriel.

“Ohgodohgodohgod” Gabriel babbled, and once the original displeasure had subsided the wave of pleasure that him was so intense he almost came on the spot. Sam continued working Gabriel open and soon added a second finger and then a third. As Sam fucked him with his fingers Gabriel was struggling to hold on, he could feel an orgasm building within him making his vision blur.

“Sam.” He slurred, “Sammy I ain’t gonna last.”

He whined at the loss of contact but let out a truly pornographic moan as Sam slowly slid in and waited for Gabriel to give him the go ahead.

“Move!” Gabriel cried out through gritted teeth, “goddammit Sam move!”

Sam soon obliged, his hands holding up Gabriel’s hips to get a better angle.

“Holy fuck” Gabriel breathed, pleasure tearing through him every time Sam’s thrusts met Gabriel’s hips; their legs entwined and hips rocking together.

As Sam placed a harsh kiss on Gabriel’s lips, the world around Gabriel seemed to implode around him. His orgasm blinding out everything else; all he could feel was Sam coming with him, his world becoming a haven of magical bliss.

~~~

Both Sam and Gabriel had fallen asleep soon after sleepy kisses had been exchanged, and by the time Gabriel woke up he assumed it must have late evening judging by the light outside. He couldn’t be bothered to actually do anything more than crack one eye open; Sam’s arms were wrapped tightly and he wasn’t moving anywhere for anyone.

Unfortunately Sam had other ideas, and began to move his arms as he began to wake up, releasing Gabriel from his grip.

Whining slightly Gabriel rolled over and wrapped his legs around Sam’s torso. “Don’t you dare move, I’m warm and comfortable.”

Sam chuckled and looked down at Gabriel.

“Aren’t you hungry?” He asked, one of his hands curling round the back of Gabriel’s head to play with the thin strands of hair at the back of his neck.

Gabriel thought for a moment, but before he had a chance to speak his stomach grumbled loudly and answered for him. “How do you cope being human.” He whined, shaking his head against Sam’s muscular chest. “Oh.” He sat up suddenly. “I need to pee.”

“Toilet’s in there.” Sam chuckled, and pointed towards the bathroom.

Gabriel slid out of bed, pulling on a pair of his jogging bottoms that were on the floor and wandered into the bathroom. He did his business, still not quite used to the whole ‘standing up while you pee’ thing that Castiel had told him he would need to do on a regular basis.

When he wandered back into the bedroom Sam wasn’t there, and Gabriel had kind of hoped he would be. He wanted to get the whole, ‘so we had sex are we still okay’ discussion with Sam and he’d rather not do that in front of Deano. So reluctantly he pulled on a t-shirt and shuffled out into the corridor, following the soft sound of voices coming from the kitchen. As he rounded the door he saw Sam lounging on the sofa holding a beer, whilst Dean and Cas were curled up in a chair together.

“Gabriel, I see you are feeling better.” Cas smiled.

“Yeah, I am actually. It feels weird.” Gabriel replied, but he didn’t want to focus on that so he wandered over to the sofa and plopped down next to Sam. “Urgh, why isn’t anyone watching Doctor Sexy?” He moaned.

Then, suddenly and without warning, the television burst into life and Doctor Sexy appeared on the screen.

“Son of a bitch…” Dean mumbled. “Oh is that the season finale?” He craned his neck to get a better look, but shrank back sheepishly as Sam and Cas glared at him.

But Gabriel paid no attention to this; he’d scrambled off the sofa and was now crouched in front fo the television, his eyes fixed to the screen in front of him. “Somebody please confirm I did that.” He whispered. “ _Now_.”

Castiel was the one to speak first, breaking the stunned silence. “It appears that your union with Samuel has considerably improved your rate of recovery. Although I am yet to detect any signs of significant development, I imagine that we will witness many events like this. I suspect that you will be able to “snap” things into existence within the next few days.”

A feeling of indescribable joy then filled Gabriel. He’d only spent a week being human, and he’d spend most of that unconscious from what Castiel had told him, but he seriously wanted his grace back. He looked round to see Sam smiling shyly and his heart felt like it exploded; he honestly couldn’t describe the feeling in his chest other way, and if the way Sam opened his arms even slightly looked like Sam was offering a hug, Gabriel was going to take it. Whirling round he leapt into Sam’s lap, just managing to land his knees either side of Sam’s crotch.

“You alright there Gabe?” Sam wheezed.

“Oh yes!” Gabriel hugged Sam tightly before kissing him quickly. “Oh it feels good to be back!”

“You aren’t quite back yet.” Sam murmured quietly, but his eyes were sparkling and a smile was playing on the edge of his lips.

A low groan came from the sofa, and Gabriel looked over to see Dean’s head buried in a pillow, and Cas smirking (in his own little way), and rubbing Dean’s back comfortingly.

“Deano feeling okay?” Gabriel asked whilst scooting round so he was leaning against the arm of the sofa, but still in Sam’s lap.

“Apparently he requires some form of brain bleach.” Cas replied, “Even though I had briefed him on your relationship with Sam, he was unable to deal with you kissing his brother quite so, _enthusiastically.”_

Gabriel just smirked; Dean was just going to have to deal with it.

“I believe that dinner will soon be ready, I think you will be able to assist me Gabriel, after all you will have to eat.” Cas added, pressing a kiss to the back of Dean’s head before getting off the sofa.

The thought of food brought the hunger in Gabriel’s stomach to the front of his mind. “Bacon cheeseburgers?” He asked tentatively, not wishing to get his hopes up, but the slight tilt of Castiel’s head had him all but running to the kitchen.  


	3. Chapter 3

Sam smiled slightly as Gabriel skidded round the corner on the slippy wooden floor into the kitchen, and a loud whoop could be heard as Gabriel obviously set his eyes upon whatever Cas has done in the kitchen.

“We gotta talk Sammy.” Dean sighed, falling heavily into the place next to Sam on the sofa and muting Doctor Sexy.

“I know.” Sam answered quietly. “I’m so sorry.”

“Sammy, I just want to know why- Cas wouldn’t even let me go into the room first in case your face was messed up and I lost it. But we weren’t even sure what happened after Gabriel left, that feathery dick comes back from the frickin’ dead and then you _are_ dead. Shit Sammy, you gotta say if you’re not okay.”

“I just couldn’t form the words. If there was a time that I tried to say or even show you how I felt, the-” Sam paused, his breath seemed to catch in his throat as he relived the nightmares momentarily, “the nightmares would get worse, even when I didn’t think that was possible. And… And Lucifer told me, _showed me_ what he would do to you, to Cas, if I didn’t go back to Hell and get what I deserve.”  Sam spat out the last few words bitterly, painful memories pulsing through his mind. “And bullet through my brain was a quick way to go.” After that Sam didn’t feel like he could talk anymore, the painful feelings that had plagued him before and he didn’t feel like confronting them just yet.

“Well we are never letting you go back to a place like that ever again. You’ve got me, Cas and Gabriel. Team Free Will yeah?”

Sam nodded, and tried to recover his voice. “Yeah, yeah of course. How did you and Cas find out about Gabriel?” Sam thought he’d better ask, he daren’t ask Gabriel just yet, at least not until Gabriel was going to leave him running.

Dean chanced a glance towards the kitchen. “That case we working on? That was him. Trying to grab our attention without alerting the big guys upstairs or something. When we realised who it was he zapped us to one of his safe houses, apparently he hid a bit of his grace in that bloody porn disc. Then you lost your marbles, he brought you back, injured his grace and, here we are.” Dean sighed, finishing his rather rough explanation of what happened a week ago.

Sensing that was the end of the conversation, Dean grabbed the remote and unmuted Doctor Sexy.

“I can’t believe you even watch this shit, jerk.” Sam groaned, already bored of the melodramatic acting.

“I can’t believe you don’t, bitch.” Dean snapped back before settling his attention on the flirtatious actions of Doctor Sexy MD.

“Dinner time.” Gabriel sang, skipping in front of the telly. And spotting the beginning of Dean’s protests about missing Doctor Sexy he added “And don’t worry Deano, this series is on repeat for the next week and a half.”

This seemed to satisfy Dean who got up off the sofa and followed the smell of burgers into the kitchen.

“You know, there’s even some weird green _healthy_ stuff on the table you like.” Gabriel murmured, offering his hand out to Sam.

Sam reached up and took Gabriel’s hand. “Awesome.” And pushing himself off the sofa, Sam wrapped his long arms around Gabriel, hugging him tightly.

 “I don’t see why you and Dean don’t have big brotherly talks like that more often.” Gabriel mumbled into Sam’s shoulder.

“Dean is emotionally constipated and hates chick flick moments, surely you’ve been round us long enough to realise that?”

“You Winchesters always have some issue floating about don’t you?” Gabriel muttered into Sam’s chest before going up onto his toes to press a kiss to Sam’s lips. “Now we are totally gonna have some fun with the height thing we’ve got going on, but seriously, food.”

Shaking his head Sam took Gabriel’s hand, pulling him towards the kitchen and feeling marginally better than before.

This was better, right?

~~~

The rest of the evening passed quickly. Gabriel managed to eat 2 bacon cheeseburgers before Sam plucked the third out of his hands and ate it; Sam didn’t want him to get fat apparently.  This was his reason behind his _absolutely abysmal_ decision to try and get Gabriel to eat some _salad._ It ended with Gabriel refusing to the touch the stuff until Sam pulled the puppy dog eyes on him and Gabriel had reluctantly shovelled a few forkfuls of the stuff into his mouth and Sam started smiling.

The chatter around the table lasted long after the meal had finished, and by the time the conversation died down it was late and Gabriel had grown tired, his eyelids dropping. Tiredness was a very odd thing he decided, yawning particularly loudly. He was so out of it he barely noticed anything around him until Sam was tugging on his hand.

“When did you stand up?” He mumbled sleepily.

Chuckling, Sam pulled Gabriel out of his chair. “About 5 seconds ago you idiot. Come on, bed time.”

Gabriel couldn’t even answer properly; he just yawned and shuffled out of the kitchen after Sam, waving half-heartedly at Dean and Sam behind him.

As soon as they were out of view of the kitchen, Sam stopped and turned to Gabriel. “I’ve always wanted to this.” He grinned before bending down to pick Gabriel up bridal style.

For the rest of his existence Gabriel was going to deny that anything other than a manly shout came out of his mouth when he felt the ground rush fall away. Although he wasn’t going to forget the adorably smug grin on Sam’s face, Gabriel wanted to poke his cheek, but that took effort, and Gabriel was very tired. Sam even stripped Gabriel down to his t-shirt and boxers as he lay snoozing on the bed.

“Thanks Sam.” He slurred, grasping at the duvet and pulling it up to his chin.

“No problem.” Sam replied and Gabriel could hear him throwing various items of clothing into the wash basket before climbing into bed. As soon as Sam had tucked himself in Gabriel snuggled closer to Sam and clung to him like a limpet, smiling at Sam’s huff of surprise. “I like cuddles.” He mumbled; sleep almost pulling him into unconsciousness.

“No shit.” Was Sam’s reply, but Gabriel was already drifting off.

~~~

As soon as Gabriel awoke the next morning, he could tell something was off. When he opened his eyes, the room seemed too bright, and the little slither of the outside world he could see through the gap in the curtain seemed to shimmer.

He didn’t want to get out bed in the slightest, Sam was gorgeously warm, yet curiosity got the better of him. Slowly he slid of bed, careful not to wake Sam and padded over the soft carpet to the window and pulled the curtain aside. “Snow!” He yelped, pulling the curtain fully across before gazing out across the lawn which was covered in a thick blanket of snow. “Sammy! It’s snowed!”

Sam lifted his head up and brushed his bed hair out of his eyes. “Who’s dead?” He mumbled, before yawning loudly.

“No! It’s _snowed_!” Gabriel repeated, bouncing up and down on his knees on the bed like an excited toddler.

“Oh.” Sam sat up, suddenly wide awake. He shot a glance at the door before leaping out of bed, jogging to wardrobe. “Gabriel you have thick winter clothes in here right?”

Slightly puzzled, Gabriel clambered of the bed and pulled open one of the draws. “Yeah, there’s loads of stuff why?”

“Hopefully due to our,” he paused to glance at the clock, “8 am start, we should have the jump on Dean and Cas. How’s Cas’ aim?”

“Pretty good.” Gabriel answered, still not sure as to what Sam was getting at.

“And yours?” Sam asked, throwing various items of clothing onto the bed as he ransacked the draws.

“Not bad. Why?”

“Welcome to the annual Winchester snow ball tournament. Dean knows the rules, the game starts as soon as either of us sees the snow. We might have enough time to secure a good spot in the garden and get some snowballs ready.”

“I do like a man with a plan.” He smirked and snapped his fingers. Then, a lunch bag and thermos flask appeared on the bed.

“Gabriel. Shit, don’t do that and waste your grace.” Sam looked worried, glancing from the bed back to Gabriel as if he was expecting Gabriel to collapse any second.

Walking forward Gabriel stood up on his toes and planted a kiss of Sam’s lips. “I think I can only do things I really want for you Sammy, it’s not hurting me I promise. Now come on, you’ve got the once in a lifetime opportunity to see an archangel get really competitive without his grace.”

“Let’s get started then.” Sam smirked, laughing as Gabriel growled under his breath, pulling on the thick woolly jumper Sam handed him. He grinned as he saw Sam was wearing a matching jumper, bright pink bobbles and all. “Suits you.” He grinned, before pulling on his pair of jogging bottoms and then 3 pairs of thick socks that Sam had placed on the bed for him.

“Come on.” Sam urged, glancing back towards the door.

“Seriously Sam, how do you get dressed that fast?” Gabriel whined. “You don’t even know what’s in the draws.”

“I know Dean though, so hurry up.” Suddenly, a thought seemed to hit Sam head on. “Do you have boots anywhere around here?”

“Yeah, there’s a cupboard by the back door in the kitchen.”

“In my size?” Sam replied sceptically.

 “Of course they’re in your size gigantor. This house is stocked in sizes for you, Dean, Cas and little old me.”

“I would ask why, but we’ve got an artillery to stick to so _hurry up!_ ”

Rolling his eyes Gabriel bent down to pull on the socks. “Right, I’m ready.” He grinned at Sam, grinning even wider as Sam returned the smile before grabbing the lunchbox and thermos flask in one hand and pulling Gabriel along with the other.

Gabriel pulled the door open slowly before peeking out in the corridor. He wanted to check and see if Cas and Dean were still asleep and started to pull Sam down the corridor, but Sam was having other ideas an pulled Gabriel into the kitchen, placed the lunchbox and flask on the table, and started pulling boots out of the cupboard Gabriel had mentioned earlier.

“Does it look like we’ve got time to go and see if they’re awake?” Sam hissed. “We’ve got the advantage- let’s use it!” Sticking his hands into his pockets, Sam pulled out two hats, two scarves and two pairs of gloves. “Take your pick out of those too, it’s going to get a bit chilly out there.”

The kitchen fell silent as Gabriel took the boots from Sam and tried to do the laces up, but ended up trying it a great big knot. He was just about to throw the boot through the nearest window when someone pulled on his foot and Gabriel looked down to see Sam crouching on his knees, retying the laces on Gabriel’s boots. As he stood up, Sam’s joints cracked.

“It’s hard being human.” He winked. “I couldn’t tie my laces until I was 4 and a half.”

Gabriel hummed in agreement before leaning getting up from the chair and pulling Sam in for a kiss, and to his annoyance Sam pulled away far too soon. “I promise we can do whatever you want when we’ve won. But for now need to prepare to kick ass.”

“Yes sir.” Gabriel raised his hand in mock salute before opening the door and stepping out into the bitter wind. “Holy _shit_ its fucking _freezing_! Let’s go back inside.” Gabriel shuddered, taking a step backwards into Sam’s figure,  not realising how quickly Sam had grabbed the stuff off the table and followed him out.

“Oh come on Gabe, I bet you’ve never even lost the feeling in your dick it’s got so cold in the snow. Now, you make at 3 piles of snowballs and hide them in bushes and stuff. Then you can do what you want until Dean appears.” Sam smiled, pulling Gabe over to a corner of the garden and placing the lunch box and thermos under a snow covered bush.

“After I’ve made the snowballs, can I put a snow dick on the impala?”

“Sure.” Sam shrugged. “Just hurry up and make the fucking snowballs.”

Nodding, Gabriel looked around before scampering over to a particularly good tree and started rolling up a series of snowball from the thick blanket of snow which had appeared overnight. It wasn’t that Gabriel hadn’t ever been in a snowball fight or anything like that; it was just that he’d used his grace to keep him warm, it seemed to feel a little more exciting and real now he could feel the chill creeping into his bones.

It took Gabriel around three or four minutes to roll about 20 snowballs; he may have lost his grace but he had _definitely_ not lost his ability to roll a decent amount of snowballs under pressure. This carried on for another few minutes until Gabriel concluded that they had a decent amount of ammo ready, so he wandered over to the impala and started shaping his creation.

A little while later Gabriel looked up as he heard Sam’s footsteps in the snow.

Looking at Gabriel’s creation with a smirk Sam let out a loud snort. “I’m sure Dean will really appreciate that…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gabriel grumbled, before turning to Sam and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Wanna make snow angels?”

Sam grinned. “Bet mine are better than yours.”

Raising his eyebrow, Gabriel looked up at Sam. “Excuse me; you are talking to a professional thank you very much.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bet it’s all bark and no bite though.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, bring it on Winchester.” Gabriel growled before pulling Sam over to a deeper snow drift before dropping his hand and falling flat on his back; landing with a loud ‘oof’ in the cold snow.

Sam soon followed suit, except he landed in the snow with a significantly louder thump. “Ow.” He grumbled, “That was further than I was anticipating.”

Gabriel snorted loudly. “Well what were you expecting it to be? A few centimetres? You’re fucking huge may I just remind you.”

When Sam didn’t reply Gabriel looked over and saw Sam gazing off into space, a little smile touching the end of his lips as he moved his arms through the snow; creating his snow angel.  This sight made Gabriel relax slightly; it showed Sam was a little more settled with Gabriel and that Lucifer wasn’t bothering him for the time being.  Gabriel felt himself start to smile as he  moved his arms up and down, creating his own superior snow angel.

Getting up with a loud groan, Gabriel turned around to admire his handiwork, and Sam who was still lying in the snow. “Up you get Sammy, come and admire my grand achievement.” He couldn’t help but snigger as Sam struggled up, his long limbs restricted by the thick coat he was wearing.

Sam glared. “Stop sniggering.”

“I wasn’t doing _anything._ ” Gabriel smirked sticking his tongue out as Sam gently shoved his shoulder. “See? Yours is shit, mine is awesome.”

“What a load of bullshit!” Sam moaned. “Yours looks like pigeon shit.”

On further inspection, Gabriel did have to admit Sam had a point. There was a weird pile of mud in the middle of the snow pile, and as he’d wriggling around in the snow he’d spread said mud around in the snow. So it did look a bit like bird shit, but like he was ever going to admit that out loud.

But before Gabriel could verbalise a suitable retort he was interrupted.

By a snowball whirring past his ear.

Before Gabriel could realise what was happening Sam had grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and shoved him behind one of the thick bushes they had prepared the piles of snowballs for earlier. Just as he was about to what the hell was going on he saw Dean marching along the hedge at the other end of the garden with Castiel closely following suit, and Dean looked like he meant business. Luckily for him Sam was wearing a familiar expression, so Gabriel assumed he was well protected.

However, he was slightly confused when the barrage of snowballs didn’t continued, so he peaked round his bush and found Dean glaring angrily at the snow dick on his car.

“Son a bitch.” He yelled before turning round to hurl a snowball at Gabriel. “You touched my fucking car!”

The snowball itself landed way off its mark and Gabriel cackled before throwing a snowball back at Dean, hitting him directly on the back of the head.

“Ayyyyyyyy!” He cheered, managing to throw a quick wink at Sam before the air became a flurry of white.

Over the course of the next hour Gabriel was pelted various times, although he was quite speedy, so many of Dean’s futile attempts to hit him sailed through the air. They hit Cas occasionally which provided both Sam and Gabriel with never ending amusement.

The climatic end of the snowball tournament occurred when Sam, Gabriel and Dean were all pink in the face and very cold, and Gabriel aimed one of his last snowballs at Castiel. Unfortunately for Cas, his aim was a little low and the snowball soared through the air and hit him square in the crotch.

Gabriel, Sam and Dean all winced, their hands frozen mid-air, waiting for Cas’ reaction.

“What?” He asked, looking round to see them all staring at him.

“Cas, are you okay?”

“Yes Dean, I am fine. Why have we stopped?” Cas replied, tilting his head.

Even Gabriel was confused, he’d never been kicked in the genitals whilst he was an archangel, but he assumed it must hurt. He’d walked into tables a few times since he’d been human and it had reduced him to tears.

“Dude, you just got hit, in _the dick,_ by a fucking _snowball._ How are you not in pain right now?”

“I do not know. Should I be?”

A resounding chorus of ‘yes’ filled the air and Cas just shrugged.  Shaking his head in wonderment, Dean raised his arm with a snowball ready to throw, and Gabriel crouched ready to fire back.

When suddenly, he sneezed.

“Did I just sneeze?” Gabriel asked out loud before sneezing twice more.

“Let’s get you inside and warm you up.” Sam muttered, coming out from his spot on the other side of the garden and taking Gabriel’s hand.

“No, no I’m fine.” Gabriel replied, trying to pull his hand out of Sam’s. “We can drink the hot chocolate out of the flask-”

“No, we need to get you warm inside.” Sam interrupted.

Dean just nodded before leading them back inside. “Great game though Sam. Best we’ve had in years.”

Shutting the door behind him Sam chuckled. “Dean, we haven’t played that in so long I can barely remember a time when you actually won.”

“Shut up bitch.”

“Why don’t you, jerk.”

Sighing, Gabriel kicked his boots off, put his gloves and scarf on the table, and was just about to interrupt their bickering when he sneezed again loudly.

Three pairs of concerned eyes zoomed in on him.

“Jeez guys, I’m fine.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, and almost made it out of the kitchen and into the TV room before he started coughing and was pounced on by Sam.

~~~

At first Gabriel was going to fight against his forced bed rest. He’d become bored after the first film he watched, and was ready to claw his eyes out shortly after the second. Sam wasn’t even joining Gabriel in his apparent punishment; according to Sam he was needed to go over a couple of things with Dean before he left for a hunt a couple of states over with Cas.

That was his opinion of the whole situation until he started shivering.  At first they were just tiny tremors that Gabriel was adamant he was going to ignore, well, until he started shaking so much that he could barely see straight.  Deciding that the whole situation was utterly ridiculous, Gabriel decided to burrow into the duvet and curl up into a big ball; still sneezing.

“Sammy.” He called, immediately regretting doing so because his throat hurt like a bitch.

Gabriel poked his head out from his ball of duvet and blankets, whispering “Sammy?” as it was easier on his goddamn throat.

But there was no reply, which was annoying. Now he was going to have to get a drink of water himself.

“I’ll get you a glass of water Gabe, just give me a shout.” Gabriel mimicked grumpily, but his voice was so hoarse it barely came out as a whisper.

Sighing loudly he weakly kicked off the duvet before swinging his legs over the bed, his head now swimming slightly.

I’m fine, Gabriel thought to himself. Absolutely peachy.

Pushing himself off the bed, Gabriel shuffled across the room, having to grip onto the door frame as he reached it, his head swimming worse than before. Shaking his head didn’t clear it; it just seemed to make it even worse. Managing to take a few tentative steps down the corridor Gabriel thought he was going to be fine until the world started to blur and he started to feel rather dizzy.

A door opened at the end of the corridor and Sam poked his head out.

“Gabriel! What the hell are you doing? You should be in bed!”

“Bored!” Gabriel slurred before his head was like ‘fuck it’ and the ground rushed up to meet him.

Gabriel was only out for a second and his eyes fluttered open to find himself face to face with Sam’s worried eyes.

“Am I dead?” He asked, deadly serious.

Sam let out a relieved chuckle and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead. “No, you just fainted.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re sick, idiot.” Sam muttered. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed.” 

“No, I don’t wanna go back.” Gabriel whined. “I feel horrible and you’re not there.” He finished pitifully, his voice crapping out at the end. He then promptly started sneezing and shivering, so he curled up closer to Sam.

“I haven’t got much left to sort out with Dean, I won’t be long.” Sam whispered, his hands stroking Gabriel’s hair.

In response Gabriel weakly clutched at Sam’s plaid shirt, no strength left in him to do much else.

“I’ll get you sorted in bed, and then I’ll have a quick word with Dean, get you some more medicine and some soup Gabe.” Sam replied eventually, picking Gabriel up off the floor and carrying him back into the bedroom.  “I’ll be back soon, I promise.” Sam whispered, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s hot forehead as he started to protest.

Gabriel frowned grumpily as he watched Sam’s figure stride out of the room. He didn’t understand how humans could stand feeling like this, why they all didn’t just curl up into a ball under a warm duvet and tell the world to fuck off. Rolling onto his back, Gabriel was just trying to settle into a better when the mother of all coughing fits came upon him; it honestly felt like he was trying to cough up his entire digestive system, and by the time he’d finished coughing he could hardly breathe.

He struggled to sit up, still wheezing. “S’not fair.”

Just as Gabriel was about to throw things at the door to get the attention of Sam, he wandered back in balancing a tray.

His eyes narrowed. “What’s on that,” he paused to cough, “tray?”

“Stuff to make you better.” Sam replied quietly before placing it down on the empty bedside table on his side of the bed.

Gabriel just grumbled, nothing could make him feel better; he felt like shit. Deciding that sleep was the best option Gabriel closed his, but frowned when he felt Sam settle on the bed next to him and tried to get him to open his eyes.

“Gabe, come on, open your eyes. You need to take a couple of tablets, they’ll make you feel better. I’ve got some soup as well.”

At the mention of soup Gabriel cracked one eye open, he could smell it now and it did smell quite appetising. He looked up to find Sam holding a glass of water and two pills in his other hand, he pushed himself up before looking at the pills warily. “Not trying to drug me?” He asked, taking the pills before throwing them to the back of his throat before chasing them down with the water.

He saw Sam give a look of amazement, and his face fell into a frown. “What?” He rasped, before coughing weakly.

“That, that was just a very weird way of taking pills. I’ve never seen someone do it quite so, viciously.” Sam chuckled quietly as he picked up the bowl of soup and stirred it with the spoon. “Don’t worry, it’s not like you’re going to have to take them for very long. Now, open wide.” Sam mumbled and held the spoon in front of Gabriel’s mouth.

Gabriel glared at the spoon hovering in front of his nose before opening his mouth slowly. The fact that Sam was feeding him was more enough ammunition for Gabriel to prepare an onslaught of innuendos, but he felt like Lucifer had run him through with an angel sword again and left it there, so he really wasn’t in the mood. Sam was right though, he wouldn’t be in this _condition_ for very long, hopefully. This stupid cold has completely fucked the use of his grace, but maybe it would be even stronger after he was better, who knew.

After a few spoonfuls of soup, Gabriel still had no idea what he was eating. “What is this stuff?” He asked, “It tastes awesome.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “Really? It’s tomato.”

“So it’s healthy?” Gabriel asked stupidly.

“Yes, and revelation of the year, it’s not got much sugar in it.” Sam deadpanned before turning back to the soup. “Come on, you need to eat a little more.”

Gabriel fixed the bowl of soup with an icy glare before opening his mouth. “Fine.” He grumbled.

So for a while Gabriel resigned himself to consuming the healthy food source that despite his better judgement actually enjoyed eating. Then he reached a point where it felt like the soup didn’t enjoy Gabriel’s stomach and wanted to come back up and join the party in the bowl. So when Sam pushed the spoon against his lips he pushed it away with a weak slap.

“No more. Definitely no more.” He whined.

Sam stared at Gabriel for a moment before placing the bowl back on the tray. “Do you want anything else? Water? Bread?”

“Cuddles. I want cuddles.” Then, in a small voice he added, “and my headache to go away.”

“Okay, okay.” Sam smiled and clambered until the duvet, wrapping his long limbs around Gabriel. “Try and sleep.” He whispered, “it’ll help.”

~~~

Sam watched as Gabriel’s eyes fluttered shut and he felt himself relax slightly. This wasn’t supposed to happen he thought miserably. I should be worrying about Dean getting a cold, not an archangel with an oral fixation.  He ran his hand through Gabriel’s hair as he pondered the situation; it calmed him somewhat and reminded him that Gabriel was still there.  The fact that Gabriel returned from the dead still felt surreal to him, he should be dead after all, and he still wasn’t quite secure with everything just yet.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Cas popped his head round. “Am I alright to come in?” He asked.

“Sure.” Sam smiled and began to peel himself away from Gabriel’s tight grip.

“No, please don’t move for me.” Cas said quickly, moving to stop Sam getting out of bed. “Please stay where you are, he looks comfortable.”

“He’s certainly settled down.” Sam replied, sinking back down into the pillows.

Cas wavered for a moment before perching on the very end of the bed. “I just came to say that Dean and I are preparing to leave for a hunt. A simple salt and burn I have been told.” As he said this Cas looked a little nervous.

“I am sure that you will be perfectly fine Cas, you and Dean are more than a match for a simple salt and burn.” Sam said, trying to soothe Cas’ fears.

“I hope so.” Cas smiled. “I trust you will take care of my brother and notify me immediately if anything were to happen?”

“You would be the first to know.”

“Good. Did, did he enjoy the soup?” Cas leaned over to glance at the almost empty bowl.

“He ate the majority, I think he was surprised something tasted nice and didn’t contain shocking amounts of sugar.”

Cas smiled slightly and got up. “Goodbye.” He muttered stiffly before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

Sam just chuckled and closed his eyes, thankful for the period of relative peace he was about to experience.

~~~

Gabriel sighed in his sleep and rolled over, noticing something rather strange as he did so; he felt completely fine.  His eyes flew open, and another thing he thought, I’m not hungry. Now this may seem a bit odd, but to someone who virtually lives for food, this is a very important thing.

“Oh, _oh._ ” He whispered, trying not get to excited about something that may not necessarily be true. “Worth a shot.” He muttered under his breath, before closing his eyes and clicked his fingers.

The sweet smell of chocolate almost Gabriel cry, almost. Gabriel couldn’t believe that was back in business, and taking a trip to a chocolate shop was the perfect treat. Well, it was until an employee eyes him curiously and asked, “excuse me sir, should you be in here?”

“Defintely not.” Gabriel grinned, before snapping himself back to the safe house.

He arrived back in the kitchen of the house grinning like a maniac. “Samuel Winchester.” He bellowed, skipping down the corridor and into the bedroom; leaning against the door frame lazily.

Sam’s head sat bolt upright and stared at Gabriel with a look of complete and utter confusion.

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel held hand and made his signature snap. Suddenly the TV in the corner started blaring and the radio blasted out the latest crappy pop tunes.

“Holy shit.” Sam gaped. “Are you-”

“Fixed, fine, fucking beautiful? Call me whatever you want? I’m back in fucking business Sammy dear!” He cackled before jumping on the bed and tackling Sam in the tightest hug he could give without killing him. 


End file.
